


Front Door Service

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Breasts, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Lactation Kink, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Fantasies<br/>Prompt: Lee - lactation kink - scifishipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Door Service

“You understand what I want?”

The Aerilon-accented voice wafted out of the speakers. “Of course, sir. We have access to what you require.” There was a momentary buzz, then the voice again. “We’ve captured your photo for our records and confirmed the transfer of credits, sir. Will Thursday at six-thirty work?”

Lee flipped through his mental calendar. “That’s fine.”

“She’ll see you Thursday, sir.” The connection went dead.

When the knock came on Thursday evening, Lee rubbed his hands down the legs of his jeans to dry his suddenly sweaty palms. He stood there for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened the door. He stood there, staring at Gianne, flummoxed, wondering how she’d found him, before he realized she was here for the appointment. He couldn’t speak, so gestured her in and watched her walk toward the room’s sofa.

She was still beautiful; she had more curves, and her face was fuller than three years ago. How had she ended up doing this? He shook off the question and followed her.

She looked up at him nervously. “Lee.”

“Gianne.” He opened his mouth to say something else, and she cut him off.

“Can we pretend we’ve never met? I’m just a girl, here to meet a client.” She put her small bag down on the end table and sat forward. “And before you ask, no, she’s not yours. This happened over a year after you left.”

All Lee could think to ask was, “Are you happy?”

“Doing this?”

He nodded.

“It’s easy to fit into the sleep schedule of a small child. It pays well.”

Lee nodded, though that didn’t exactly answer his question. He’d paid a premium for this - he was glad to hear she would be getting most of it. “How do we -”

“The same way we would if we were strangers, Lee. Do you want to do it here or on the bed?” She was matter of fact, fingers already unbuttoning her blouse.

He could see the swells of her breasts - larger than they’d been when they’d known each other - and smell the underlying sweet aroma of milk. He knew he was staring, but couldn’t stop himself. “Uh, the bed? I think it’ll be more comfortable for you.”

She nodded and rose, dropping her blouse on top of her bag and walking to the bed. “Do you want me to take this off or leave it on?” She pointed toward her bra and looked at him. When she saw his face, she added, “It’s a nursing bra, Lee, built-in support.”

Clearly, this could not happen again, so he might as well get every bit of enjoyment he could out of tonight. “Off.” When she reached a hand back to unsnap the hooks, he asked, “Can I take it off?”

She sighed. “Sure, Lee.” She turned and waited for him to approach.

He touched them first with her bra still on. He loved the feel of breasts anyway, and the tactile sensation of them swelled with milk was exponentially more arousing to him. “Beautiful, Gianne.” He trailed his fingertips up her arms and down her back to the fastening of her bra, undoing one hook at a time, teasing himself with anticipation. When he finally slid the straps down and the bra fell forward, Gianne bit back a moan.

“They’re full.” She hunched her shoulders and tossed the bra toward the sofa.

“I can see that.” Lee bit his lip. “How much can I have?” He weighed them in his hands, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over the nipples. Milk was already seeping out.

“I have to call into the office in an hour, so…” She trailed off.

“Sit. Make yourself comfortable. Do you need something to drink?”

“Gods, Lee, just - you don’t have to treat this like a date.”

“Right.” He dropped her hand and pointed. “There are extra pillows up there if you want to scoot back.”

Gianne crab-crawled backward and situated herself against the pillows at the head of the bed. Lee sat on the bed and turned himself around, then got closer. He sat for a moment, almost afraid to touch her, and she got impatient. “I’m leaking, Lee. Are you going to do this or what?”

“This isn’t weird for you?”

She shrugged and her breasts bounced. “Maybe in the beginning. But you’re not the only guy, Lee. Or woman, for that matter. Lots of people out there like this. I’m not the only nursing woman with the service. So can you just -?”

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, handed it to her, and laid himself on the bed across her lap. “Is this okay?” She nodded. He leaned forward, nuzzling between her breasts with his nose, inhaling deeply, then closed his eyes as he licked her nipple. She tasted clean. He widened his jaw, pulling all of her areola into his mouth, and suckled hard.

Gianne hissed and he quirked a brow and pulled back. “Still okay?” When she nodded, he lifted her breast and put his mouth back on her. He loved all of this - the feel, the smell, the taste - though he didn’t let himself do this often, and now that he knew Gianne was working for this service, he couldn’t do it again in Caprica City. A few minutes later, Gianne’s fingers carded through his hair and he looked up.

“I’m not gonna frak you, but you can -” she pointed to his hips. 

He was surprised to find his hand on his erection, and he moved to grip her hip instead. “I’ll wait.” He had to. Lee sucked until the steady stream on his tongue faded to a trickle. He swallowed hard and laved her nipple to gather any remaining droplets, and sat back. “Okay for me to do the other side?” He made himself ask even though he doubted she’d refuse.

She grimaced and said, “Please. This side’s still full.”

He rearranged himself and approached her, relaxing when the milk began to flow again. He suckled until Gianne’s hand gently pushed back on his shoulder. He cleaned off her nipple with his tongue and sat back. “Thank you.”

Gianne tilted her head and scrutinized him, then simply said, “You’re welcome, Lee.”

Lee moved to the edge of the bed and offered Gianne a hand, then fetched her bra and blouse. “There are wipes by the lamp if you want to clean up.” She turned away and he pulled the envelope out of his back pocket then waited by the sofa. When she leaned over the back of it to get her bag, Lee held out the envelope.

“No, Lee. That’s not necessary.”

“Gianne, I had this ready before you knocked on the door. I’d be giving it to any woman who showed up.”

She held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded and reached out for it. “I’ll make sure the service knows I can’t take you as a client again.”

He shook his head. “I won’t call again, Gianne.” He walked her to the door, and as she walked past him, she handed him the handkerchief. He crumpled it in his fist, and as soon as the door was closed, he collapsed on it, rushing to get his pants unzipped and his cock out. He groaned as his hand glided over his skin, and it only took a few strokes for him to spill into the milk-soaked cloth. He stared at it for a few seconds, wishing he’d used something else, so the handkerchief would still smell of milk. He stood away from the door, tucking himself back into his pants, and dropped the come-spattered cloth into the laundry bag.


End file.
